Talk:Jeremiah Fink
Lion and Hyena Perhaps it should've been Lions, Gazelles, and Hyenas instead.ZanyDragon (talk) 14:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Cattle is probably closer to the point of view of Fink (Gazelles are actually quite the free spirits and accomplished at what they do, versus the dull witted drudges/easily manipulated drones Fink would have his workers be). Testxyz (talk) 20:43, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Are they, now? ZanyDragon (talk) 17:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) If that be the case, perhaps all workers should be like Gazelles - free spirited and proud of accomplishing what they do. ZanyDragon (talk) 01:09, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't you agree? ZanyDragon (talk) 01:10, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Poster "A propaganda poster featuring Fink. The design of the image is most likely stolen from "Uncle Sam" recruitment posters used during World War II through the use of Tears." More likely it comes from WW1 lord kitchener poster. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_Kitchener_Wants_You Fink the Ninja The scene at the raffle seemed odd to me, at least in the way it was presented. Fink almost seems to teleport on you, despite his angle also not being the best for seeing DeWitt's hand. I can see the police being that fast, but man, he is just on you. The way the scene comes off made me wonder if Fink was expecting DeWitt to be there. Gojirob (talk) 15:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Date of Finks Death Just wondering if we can nail the date down a little more. Without the reality merging Fink would have died July 7th. But in the Vox Revolt reality Booker and Elizabeth "jump" to at least July the 14th, 1912 since that is when the Martyr Booker dies. (Per Apology.) Sally! was recorded July the 16th. And it would have taken time for the Vox to produce all the posters/propaganda we see. So that puts Fink's death in late July. Or maybe August... Crap. This just made it harder.... Maybe not. Kindling was recorded July the 13th, 1912 wich would make it the "start date" for the assult on Emporia by the Vox. Since I don't see it talking over 2 weeks for things to go down it would seem that August is out. So "Late July 1912" then? sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:12, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Fink's Card The art on the "Jeremiah Fink BioShock Infinite The Siege of Columbia Leader Card.png" is based on early concept art by Robb Waters for Fink as Shacob said. It's not the same image though and I wonder why they went with such an early version of Fink. It seems his final look came about fairly quickly. sm My best guess is that they were given notes early in BioShock Infinite's development to get the board game out asap, and such, an early version of Fink, and Esther Mailer for that matter, was used. On another note, I think that they mixed up the locations of the Bank of the Prophet and Z. H. Comstock Victory Square on the game board. Look at the art for the locations, they match the appearance of each other. --Shacob (talk) 18:20, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :I’ve been meaning to post this, but Fink’s portrait was lifted directly from this photo. No clue as to who it is or the original source. :https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/490259109412185492/ :It’s one of the first results in Google images for “edwardian gentleman”. UpgradeTech (talk) 18:27, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Wow great find! I urge you to uploaded it! And while we're on the subject: I've seen your finds on the missing octopus from Burial at Sea and I think that it is also a great find. I also hope that you can upload the octopus model and document what you have found, when you have the time, as it is your find after all. --Shacob (talk) 20:39, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I recall writing about finding the model and the one of the locations back in June-July 2016. :https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Creatures_of_the_BioShock_series#Spot_the_Octopus :Solarmech wrote about it on a different talk page in 2017. :https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:BioShock_Infinite_Removed_Content#Found_the_Octopus :Not sure which page it should go on and whether it's actually "removed content" since it technically appears at least once in the game. :Also I got a copy of the Siege of Columbia board game a while back. Would you like images of all the cards from a flatbed scanner? UpgradeTech (talk) 08:00, July 9, 2018 (UTC) I think the octopus model would fit well on the Creatures of the BioShock series page and you might be right on the matter of taking it away from the removed content section. Is it however seen by the player under normal gameplay? If it is not, maybe it would fit better in behind the scenes of the level it appears in and the Creatures of the BioShock series page. And yes please! That would be 10 times better than the ones that I uploaded! --Shacob (talk) 14:54, July 9, 2018 (UTC)